Main:Thais Fidelis
Barueri, São Paulo, Brazil |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2016-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CEGIN |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Thais Fidelis dos Santos (born July 23 in Barueri, São Paulo) is an elite Brazilian gymnast. She is the 2019 Brazilian National Champion. She has been a member of the Brazilian National Team since 2016, and has represented Brazil at the World Championships, Gymnasiade, and various World Cup meets. Her best events are balance beam and floor exercise. Junior Career 2014 Fidelis competed at the Brazilian National Championships, winning silver in the junior all-around and placing fifth on beam and sixth on floor. 2016 Fidelis made her international debut at the Gymnasiade in Trabzon, Turkey, where she won team, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and all-around silver. She went on to compete in Bolivia at the Pan American Championships in Sucre and South American Junior Championships in Cochabamba. In the former competition, she won vault gold, all-around and balance beam silver, and placed fourth on bars. In the latter, she won team, all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars and balance beam silver. She wrapped up the year at the Brazilian National Championships, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, team and balance beam silver, and placed fourth on bars. Senior Career 2017 Fidelis made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, winning team silver and placing nineteenth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Koper World Cup in Slovenia, winning bronze on balance beam and placing fourth on floor exercise, and later the Osijek World Cup in Croatia, winning gold on both beam and floor. At the Brazilian National Championships in August, she won team, all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, vault silver, and placed eighth on bars. In September, she competed at the Varna World Cup in Bulgaria, winning gold on floor, bronze on uneven bars, and placing sixth on beam. In October, she competed at her first World Championships in Montreal, Canada. In podium training, her teammate Rebeca Andrade tore her ACL, leaving Fidelis the only athlete representing Brazil. She qualified to the all-around, where she finished in twenty-fourth place, and the floor exercise final, where she finished fourth. 2018 Fidelis competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, winning all-around bronze. Unfortunately, the competition was cut short after the power went out inside the venue. She got a second chance to compete at the Brazilian Event Championships in August, winning gold on floor, silver with her team, and placing fourth on balance beam. She competed at the Pan American Championships in Peru in September, winning team silver and placing sixth on balance beam. She was later named to the Brazilian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, helping Brazil finish seventh in the team final. 2019 Fidelis competed in the Team Challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup in March. She contributed great performances on both days of competition, helping Brazil to a gold medal over Russia. At the Birmingham World Cup, she delivered another impressive performance, hitting all four routines and winning bronze. This made her the first Brazilian gymnast to medal at an all-around World Cup event. She competed at the Brazilian National Championships in June, winning the all-around and placing fifth on balance beam and floor exercise. She was chosen to compete at the Pan American Games in Peru, winning the bronze medal with Brazil, as well as placing sixth in the all-around and seventh in the floor final. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, but didn't make the event finals. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "La Leyenda del Beso" by Raul Di Blasio 2018-2019 - "Czardas" by Matovani References